Flexible metal articles are desirable for treatment of a variety of dental maladies. Such articles have proven reasonably durable over both short-term and long-term dental treatment. Dental articles made from or including a malleable metal substrate may typically be modified chair side to adapt to the tooth structures of a particular patient and ensure a secure installation. This degree of post-manufacturing freedom has made malleable metal especially popular as dental crowns and orthodontic bands.
Metal crowns, particularly those made of stainless steel are well suited for children, as their reasonable life span coincides with the natural loss of children's teeth. The metallic sheen of stainless steel, however, is not exactly aesthetically appealing. Accordingly, attempts have been made to apply aesthetic coatings to stainless steel crowns, but these efforts have experienced little success in maintaining flexibility and durability.